The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 154: Senior Citizens
Episode 154 Woohoo! Part 1: New GTA (The Bunker is sitting down eating popcorn and drinking soda watching TV) Announcer: We interupt this program to tell you that Grand Theft Auto Playstation Vita is being released today! Kh2: We need to get that game! Announcer: Don't bother getting the game if your not 17 because its rated M. Kh2: Usually when I get an M game they let me play it anyway. ACF: Dude. That's an old- Kh2: We must find a way to get that game! ACF: And no one ever listens to me. Lego55: Maybe Phineas and Ferb know what to do. Phineas: Of course we do..if you just step into the machine we can turn you 18 years old...any questions? MP76: Will we be able to drive cars? Phineas: Sure. MP76: Lets do this. (Everyone goes inside the machine) Everyone: I think its working! (Machine accidentally powers up 76 times) Kh2: Lets get out of this machine.. Part 2: We're old.. Old Kh2: Phineas..that machine made by hips disappear. Old Mochlum: And why do I suddenly have a craving for hard candy and spoiled milk. Old Phineas: We were turned into Senior Citezens... Old Tornadospeed: Gadnabbit, where's my teeth? Why did I get in that machine anyway, I don't even like GTA. (Haters gonna hate) Old Lego55:How do we turn back.. Old Phineas:Easy..all we do is..ugh..umm...ugh... Old Kh2:Oh no! Phineas is too old the he can't remember how to turn us back... ACF: Wait a minute....How come I'M not old? Old Phineas: Lets go back into the machine. (Everyone goes inside the machine) Old Candace: Did it work.. Old ACF: It looks like we are even older Old Mochlum: This is a dream come true..I like old people. Old Kh2: So what do we do now..? Old MP76: Play Video Games... (everyone walks into the living room) Old Kh2: Okay lets play.. Old Kh2: Okay. (On the video game) Video Game Phineas: Ferb I know what were gonna do today!!!! Old Kh2: Aaaauugghhg!! My ears exploded! Old MP76: Turn it off!! Old ACF: Meh. I don't care. Old Yakko:Uggh..I'm hungry... Old MP76:What do old people eat..? Old Mochlum:Oatmeal. Old Kh2:Who's gonna make oatmeal. Old CCs:Who's the youngest geezer here? Old Tornadospeed: I don't even know how old we are! Old ACF: Meh. I don't care. Old Yakko: Uggh..I'm hungry... Old MP76: What do old people eat..? Old Mochlum: Oatmeal. Old Kh2: Who's gonna make oatmeal. Old CCs: Who's the youngest geezer here? Old Mario: I've got instant Oatmeal.. (Pours oatmeal in a cup) Old Kh2: I'm not hungry.. Old Coco: A lot of geezers play bingo. Old Kh2:Okay lets play bingo...after a nap... *Kh2 falls asleep* Old ACF: OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm fixing the machine (goes to the machine) Old Tornadospeed: Ya know, this reminds me of an old show I was watched back as a youngin. It was called- uhhhh... ah- wait don't tell me, uhh..... Old Fredthefish: Oh, I know, sonny. That was Johnny Proton. Old Tornadospeed: Oh yeah. Wait what are we talking about? (teeth fall out) Aw dang not again. Old ACF: Alright, where's the wrench? (everyone points at Bob) Old Bob: Fine (gives wrench to ACF) Old ACF: Thank you (continues working on machine) Old Kh2:What are you doing whipper shnapperes? Old ACF:Fixing the Machine... Old Kh2:No..No way..I'm not becoming a Whipper Shanpper again, I'm putting my foot down.. Old Wakko:Do you wanna be young or what? Old Kh2:No! *sits on rocking chair* Back in my day we didn't have all of these fancy jim jams, we had to make these machines from scratch by hand...and most of the time we'd either die or lose billions and billions of dollars... Old ACF:Hey what's that noise..? Old Kh2:Its my back. I'm getting too old walking up these stairs.. Old Tornadospeed:No It was something different.. Justin Beiber:Ha Ha Ha Ha! Old Kh2:Auughhh!!! I can't hear anymore! Justin Beiber:I've come to destory you. Old Bubbles:What did he say? Justin Beiber:I've come to destroy you!!! Old Bubbles:What did you say? Justin Beiber: *sigh* I've come to destroy you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Old Bubbles:What did you say? Old Kh2:We need to change younger again... Old Nermal:How? Old Kh2:The Machine! Old Phineas:According to my caulculations..We need 8 D.N.A's of Young people.. Old Kh2:Justin Beiber! He's a whipper shnapper!! Old ACF:I got it! *Snips a peice of Justin Beiber's hair off* Justin Beiber:Hey! Phineas: D.N.A Sample #1 *Puts hair into machine* Old ACF: I GOT IT! *gets phone and calls Denny* Yeah....Hey, can you come to the Bunker? We need your DNA....Yeah....Okie. *hangs up* He's coming. Old Mochlum: I'll save you- (snore) (Portal pops up, and Denny appears) Denny: *plucks hair* Here. *gives it to Phineas* .....Bye. (goes back into portal, and it disappears) Old Phineas: DNA Sample #2 *puts in machine* Old mochlum; I FOUND A YOUNG-INATOR! (turns self into 17-year-old man with abs and a symetrical face) Old Phineas: OH DEAR! The machine have powered up so much people in other areas might be affected! We must sut it down as soon as I colorize our television! (Meanwhile with CC00) CC00: I think my new new invention is almost done! It will change the world! (gets affected) Old CC00: What is this whatchamacallit and why is it in my room? Kids and their fancy computerizer thingies.... Adult CCBro: This is the invention you were working o- Old CC00: SHUT UP NERMAL! You dont have to state the obvious so much..... Adult CCBro:... (back to The Bunker) Old ACF: -_- Stop showin' off, Mochlum. Mochlum: (taking off shirt) What? Old ACF: UGH. (facepalms) Old Kh2:If we are still old you will be too. *Mochlum turns old again* Part 3:Need more D.N.A Samples Old Kh2:We need more D.N.A samples before were ready to fire up the machine... Old Phineas:According to my caulculations...we need someones tooth. Mochlum: (taking off shirt) NOT MINE! THEY ARE TOO SHINY!!! (portal appears again, and Denny pops out) Denny: (pulls loose tooth) Here. (gives to Phineas) (goes back into portal, and it disappears) Everyone: ... Mochlum: (swinging perfectly combed hair) I like bunnies. And these old people are making me feel awkward, cuz I am the only non-wrinkled one here. Denny: (dunks Mochlum in water for ten minutes) Mochlum: OH NO I AM WRINKLY NOW Old ACF: Thank you Denny. (Denny leaves again) Old Mochlum: I wanna be young again! Old Tornadospeed: WHERE'S MY SPINE!? Everyone: ... Old Tornadospeed: Hmmph. Back in my day, we had so many nukes the world would have ended. Good times. Old Bob: Someone get that whippersnapper out of here, he's hurting my ears. Old ACF: WE NEED THAT STINK'IN DNA, GUYS! Old Tornadospeed: Hey, I know a guy! Who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy's cousin, who- Old Bob: SHUT HIM UP! Old Tornadospeed: Wait, where are we supposed to find young people again? Old Kh2:Lets take DNA from Mario's Princess Peach Shrine, he has a lock of her hair. Old Mario:Don't use that! It special! Old Kh2:Do you wanna be old forever? Old Mario:No.. Old Kh2:Then hand me Peach's young person hair... *Mario hands Kh2 the hair* Old Phineas:Bingo. *Puts hair inside machine* Old Kh2:Who said Bingo? Old Phineas:We've only got 4 more to go. Old ACF: Hmm....(gets phones and calls Clara) Hey Clar. Say, can you come over here and give a lock of your hair, 'cause we need that for something? ....Nothing. Just turing us back to normal. Okie. (hangs up) *random knock* Old Bob: Who could be here at this time? (Old ACF opens the door) Clara: *plucks hair, and gives it to ACF* Oh, and I brought another one, too *gives lock of hair to ACF* You'll know who it's from. Bye! (leaves) Everyone: .... Old ACF: She lives in the other Bunker Phineas built the other day. Old Phineas: When did I do that? Old ACF: At least I'm not as old as you guys are. *puts hair samples into the machine* 2 moar to go. Old Mochlum: I wanna be young and hand- (snore) Old CC00: I had a hair sample but I forgot who it was..... but my brother could help! Adult CCBro: It was me you were thinking of and- just forget it. Old CC00: Forget? That's easy! At age 110 you can barely remember! Old ACF: Wait, your brother only aged to an adult? Old CC00: Not my Mother! My Brother aged to an adult! Old Mochlum: Your sage is a cult? Old ACF: Technically, I'm 80, becuase I only went into the machine ONCE. Old Mochlum: I'm AROUND.... (snore) Old ACF: Now where could we find another- (hair sample appears out of nowhere with a note) (ACF picks it up) Old ACF: (reads aloud) Dear Past ACF, I have heard of your problem and gave you my hair sample. From...Futere ME?! ...Eh. (puts it in the machine) Old Mochlum: PERMENANT TIME LOOP, LOL!!! Old ACF: WHO CARES? (crack) 4th Wall: derp ..... Old ACF: Don't we need one more? Adult CCBro: NOPE! I was genetically altered to age slower! I have young hair! (gives lock) There you go! Old Mochlum: This episode is getting le longer. (blows it up) Old ACF: EVERYONE INTO TE MACHINE! (everyone goes in) Mochlum: IM YOUNG AND **** AGAIN! ACF: YESH! Mochlum: AND I'M STILL A **** 17 YEAR OLD! (starts dancing with shirt off while playing Rated M games and watching Rated R films) Normal maxwell: -walks into room drinking soda with derpy's picture on it- um.... did i miss somethin here? LiaFH: I'm lost. I came in a little late, and... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... auto repair Justin Beiber: *zaps everyone with a senior citezen ray* Old Kh2:Okay so what were we doing.. Old CCs:Uh..I don't remember.. Old Kh2:Why do I have all these D.N.A Samples.. Old Meap:Oh no..were getting so Old we can't remember things. Old CC00:Okay according to my caulculations..we have until sunset which is about 5 O Clock to turn back into our younger selves or we'll be stuck like this forever. Old Patrick: *eats the D.N.A samples* Old Everyone:Patrick!!! Old Patrick:Oh..sorry... Old ACF:Quickly...what time is it? Old CC00: Its 4:56 PM... Old Meap:We only have 4 minutes and we'll be stuck old forever. (Someone pauses the show) Director: WAIT A MINUTE. I thought everyone turned young again! Writer: Ummm......BLAME THAT GUY! *points at chair* Director: .......*sigh* (facepalm) *un-pauses the show* (One minute passes) Old ACF:Denny! Denny:Okay *pulls out a peice of hair and puts it into the machine* (one minute passes) Old Kh2:Okay we 7 more samples.. Denny: *pulls out tooth and takes out in eyelash and puts them into the machine* Old CC00:Bingo! (one minute passes) Old Meap:We need 5 more samples! Justin Beiber: *sigh* I don't wanna fight a buch of Old People so.. *pulls out tooth, pulls out hair, pulls out eyelash and puts it into the machine* Old Rainbow Dash:Hurry! Old Lego55:We only have one minute left! Old CC00:Its no use..we've only got 7 seconds until a minuite passes.. Old Rainbow Dash:Wait! I have a lock of Dans hair and eyelash! *takes out the hair and eyelash and puts it into the machine* Old CC00:We only have 4 seconds left. *turns on machine* 4...3..2.. *everyone gets inside the machine* 1.... *Machine transforms everyone* Kh2: *gets out the machine* Did it work.. Yakko:I think it did.. Coco:Were young again! Kh2:Woo hoo! Yes were young again! ACF: Now..... (Everyone sings "It's Gonna Be Fine!") Narrator: The End! .... Director: But seriously. We need to fix that plot hole.... CCs and Cream: ..... *literally stitches the literal hole in the plot* Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works!